


Drabble: "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

by amazon_river



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazon_river/pseuds/amazon_river
Summary: A cute lil fluff fic that my sister demanded I write since I've been writing so much angst lately





	Drabble: "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

Keith growled in frustration at the unrelenting commentary beside him.

“Aw, look at him, he’s so fat and ugly! What should we name him? Harold? I like Harold. His name is Harold. Aw, look at Harold go! Look at him fly! He’s such a good boy.”

Lance would not stop his unnecessary commentating on the documentary Keith had picked out. Recently, he’d gotten into birds and nature and just wanted to lay in bed, cuddle with his boyfriend, and watch a damn bird documentary.

“Lance, I swear to god, if you don’t shut up-” Keith started to warn him, but was quickly interrupted.

“Oh my god look at all the little uglies!” Lance exclaimed when the screen showed a flock of birds that Keith wOULD know the name of if Lance hadn’t been tALKING SO MUCH.

“Look at them hop around, they’re so fat and stupid!” Lance laughed at himself and the birds. Keith could feel his body shaking with laughter due to their close proximity.

“Hey! They have feelings too, you know >:( " Keith gently slapped his arm, which was kind of difficult since Keith was lying mostly on top of Lance.

“How did you just say that out loud?” Lance wondered, amazed.

“Like this: >:( “ Keith replied.

“Damn,” Lance said, breathless. Wow, his boyfriend was amazing.

They went back to the movie. It was quiet, for a while at least. Until they got to the part of the documentary where they talked about mating season.

Lance turned to Keith and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Keith-y lemme smash.” Keith, ever the oblivious boy, did not understand.

“No, Lance. We’re watching a documentary” Keith said, getting more irritated by the second. He just wanted to watch a damn documentary!

“You want sum fuk?” Lance pressed on, insistent.

“Lance, I swear to god, I’ll kick you out if you don’t shut up.” Keith said angrily. But Lance was relentless.

“You want some blu?” Lance could barely get it out, he was giggling so much. Keith was beyond irritated.

“That’s it, I’m banishing you.”

**“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”** Lance yelled indignantly, the laughter gone from his voice.

“Then shut up!” Keith yelled, eyes squeezed tight.

“Okay, okay! I’ll shut up! I promise!” Lance insisted, not wanting to be banished from the warmth of the bed.

“Okay, but this is your last warning,” Keith told him.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be quiet.” Lance said, already knowing he’ll get his way.

“Fine. Now shush.”

They continued like this, but Keith could tell Lance was holding back, especially when they started talking about the bird nests. He would look over and catch him giggling to himself, face red from the effort. Keith tried to ignore it, but he was getting fed up. Eventually, he gave in.

“What, Lance?!” He exclaimed angrily.

Lance looked at him, trying to contain his laughter.

_“Bitches love sticks.”_

He couldn’t contain himself any more. He started laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Soon, it didn’t even sound like laughter any more, it just sounded like wheezing. Keith couldn’t help the small smile that crawled onto his face.

“That’s it! You’re gonna get it now!” He exclaimed, sitting up to face his boyfriend. However, Lance didn’t seem to notice this, as he was too caught up in his laughter.

Keith began to tickle him mercilessly, resulting in Lance’s wheezing to turn into screeches. He thrashed around, trying to get the upper hand, but his laughing was getting in the way. He heaved for air in an attempt to calm himself down, which only resulted in more fits of laughter. Eventually, he gathered enough air and sense to yell,

“Mercy! Mercy!!” At first, Keith was reluctant to comply, but he was tired, so he ceased his tickling. Lance started to calm down, taking in deep breaths, still chuckling slightly to himself.

“Whoo, boy, Keith. God, I’m so tired now,” Lance said sleepily. He reached for Keith, who was quickly embraced by Lance’s long arms. Lance snuggled his face into Keith’s neck, breathing in his scent. He felt himself relax into Lance’s arms, and they fell asleep like that, documentary long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this was just supposed to be fluff but it turned into kind of a crack fic and honestly I have no idea how that happened but I'm not complaining. It's probably because this is so out of my comfort zone, especially the writing style. Mine is super poetic and agsty lmao.


End file.
